<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kenma Is Offline by mcwhredck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435296">Kenma Is Offline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhredck/pseuds/mcwhredck'>mcwhredck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kenma's trying to stream while kuroo screams in the background [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, and streamin on twitch, can i make it more obvious, hes playin nioh II, just so u know, kenma is a streamer, kinda OOC, kuroo a big dork, this is based on a joke kay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhredck/pseuds/mcwhredck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He went back to the game but didn't move his character. Instead, he frowned and turned back, looking in the direction of his door. The chat started asking what had happened.</p><p>— I don't know, but I think my washing machine just started by itself. — He said, calmly. — That or someone broke into my house only to do their laundry.</p><p>He took off his headphone and stared at his door direction again, trying to hear anything weird.</p><p>— I didn’t leave to turn on my washing machine, did I? — Kenma’s frown deepened and sat up. — Imma see if someone broke into my house, hang on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kenma's trying to stream while kuroo screams in the background [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kuroken being gay and domestic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kenma Is Offline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma laughed once again, reading some random message in the stream's chat.</p><p>— Am I bad? — He questioned, reading a bunch of “<em>yes, you are!</em>” from the people watching him. He chuckled. — No, I'm not. Y'all know how <em>Nioh</em> fucking sucks! This drunk boss is easy, though.</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, said boss hit his character with a critical attack, giving him one more death to cry over. Kenma stared at the screen with an empty expression.</p><p>— Look. This one didn't count, <em>alright</em>? — He said, smacking his lips, trying to hide a smile. — No...no! I won't die this time, if I do I'll delete my channel.</p><p>A notification sound announced a new resub on the stream channel.</p><p>— Thanks to... <em>Saynogender</em>! For the six months. — He smiled and got closer to the screen, trying to get a better view of the message. — “<em>A hundred years being a sub just for you to ignore me, huh? I'm gonna stop feeding you, sir!</em>” What do you mean? I just noticed you. I can't understand your point.</p><p>Kenma's eyes went from the chat screen for the game's screen so quickly it was barely noticeable, trying to walk around the map without bumping into a random NPC or boss and read the chat at the same time, it wasn't easy at all. The blonde watched his character walk into a new area.</p><p>— Guys, I feel like I'm gonna die, here. — He said, peaking at the chat. — What are y'all <em>laughing</em> at? I don’t get it...</p><p>When Kenma turned back to the game, a boss jumped behind him and it was too late to defend his overpowered attack.</p><p>— <em>WHAT</em>!? — He squeaked, trying to dash the attacks desperately. — Where the <em>HELL</em> did this guy come from!? Dude... I lost almost <em>all</em> my HP, dammit.</p><p>Kenma attacked the other character consecutively, trying to kill him. Frowned eyebrows and mouth slightly opened, he was concentrated.</p><p>— <em>Fuck</em>, I'm gonna die. — He said, eyes locked on the screen. Few minutes passed and the boss finally died, leaving him a bunch of items. He continued to read the new notifications.</p><p>— <em>RequiemPandora</em>, thanks for the resub! “<em>Gimme a hug!</em>” — He read it, licked his lips and said: — Only if you send me a thousand bits! <em>YorichSpeaking</em> thanks for the prime sub! No, chat, I'm not greedy, at all. But you know, it ain't easy.</p><p>He went back to the game but didn't move his character. Instead, he frowned and turned back, looking in the direction of his door. The chat started asking what had happened.</p><p>— I don't know, but I think my washing machine just started by itself. — He said, calmly. — That or someone broke into my house only to do their laundry.</p><p>He took off his headphone and stared at his door direction again, trying to hear anything weird.</p><p>— I didn’t leave to turn on my washing machine, <em>did I</em>? — Kenma’s frown deepened and he sat up. — Imma see if someone broke into my house, hang on.</p><p>The blonde left the room and walked around the house quietly as he could, sneaking around the corners. He was a hundred percent sure he didn’t put any clothes to wash earlier, so the situation was more than abnormal. The Kozume slowly opened the door of the wash house of his house. The first thing he saw was a scientific magazine laying lazily on the washing machine, the second thing he saw was the dumb face of Kuroo Tetsuro and the third — <em>but no less important</em> — thing he saw was the stupid smile that illuminated Kuroo’s face.</p><p>— What the <em>HELL</em> are you doing in my house, Kuroo? — Kenma asked, almost desperately, an angered expression painting his features as soon as Kuroo chuckled.</p><p>— Well, someone <em>has</em> to wash the <em>mountains</em> of dirty clothes you leave behind, right? — The brunette answered, calmly flipping through the magazine.</p><p>— How long are you here, you <em>trash</em>? — Questioned Kenma, stealing Kuroo’s magazine.</p><p>— I arrived like… two hours ago? Or something. I cleaned the floor, washed the dishes and now I’m doing the laundry. — Tetsuro said, an easy smirk on his face. Kenma stared at him for a few seconds before snapping.</p><p>— Kuroo, what the <em>fuck</em>!? You’re not my maid. Why do you keep doing stuff like this? I’m not <em>incapable</em>.</p><p>Kuroo licked his lips, thinking.</p><p>— Look. I know I’m not your maid, and I am <em>sure</em> you’re not incapable, but you spend your whole day inside that room and it ain’t <em>that</em> healthy for you live in a mess, you know? I don’t do it to piss you off or… ‘cause I feel forced or <em>something</em>. I just worry about you and… I wonder if you don’t feel lonely. So sometimes I just kinda wanna pass by and maybe cook you lunch or dinner. I can stop if it bothers you.</p><p>— You… did dinner? — He asked, frowning and looking down when Kuroo nodded.</p><p>— I know it’s just six o’clock and you usually eat dinner, like… ten or eleven — which, I need to say, ain’t healthy <em>at all</em> — but I thought that… maybe you’d want, I don’t know, have dinner with me. The dessert is apple pie.</p><p>Kenma felt his cheeks burn under Kuroo’s careful and hesitant look. He looked away, half annoyed half nervous.</p><p>— Give me… ten minutes. — He said, finally, turning around and making his way to his room. The stream still on. Ignoring the hot cheeks and the racing heart, he sat on the comfortable chair and started reading the last bits and subs. — <em>Tobiofly</em>, thank you so much for the hundred bits. “<em>I love you so much, seriously, if I had a squirrel I’d name him after you ‘cause you’re way too cute.</em>” Do I <em>look</em> like a squirrel? <em>BbnanaF</em>, thanks for the… <em>five hundred bits!</em> Oh my god. <em>Sugartsukki</em>, thanks a million for the two-year resub. “I<em>s Kuroo’s cock big?</em>” — Kenma read the message and stared at the screen, blankly. Grabbing the mouse, he ended the stream. Saved his game progress and turned off the computers. Sighed, picking up his phone. He needed to say to his followers that something came up, and he couldn’t keep the stream on. After all, <em>he had a dinner to attend.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all of the users mentioned in the story are real people!!! follow them on twitter, theyre all super &gt;super&lt; cool</p><p>note that english aint my mother language so it might have some mistakes here and there<br/>follow on twitter: @/M1STERION</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>